Thicker Then Blood
by treegirl90
Summary: based loosely off Blade 2. A friend of Blade's comes and helps with that pesky reaper problem. She does more then that though, she manages to save the Bloodpack and change long held assumption held by both vampires and humans.
1. You know that your name is lame right?

So this is a Blade II story, kinda. I'm pretty much changing how the movie goes. And the reason for that you ask. Because Priest is my favorite character and he dies pretty early in the movie and that makes me sad. Therefore I'm going to change the story to suit my liking. The main storyline is going to be the same, Jared Nomak is the bad guy, the Blood Pack has to work with Blade, Whistler is there, so is Scud. But I will also be adding my own character, because… well I can. So stay tuned my fine feathered friends and enjoy the show… err… story. I don't however own the movie Blade. Liny is my own creation though.

Chapter One

You do Know that the Bloodpack is a lame name right,

y'all are just in denial.

Linyvive walked in the warehouse where Blade, Whistler and Scud stayed in and was met with the sight of eight people she didn't know. She looked closer and amended that it was eight vampires she didn't know, not people. There were six male vamps and two female. Blade was speaking to one of the vampires. He was bald and was wearing sunglasses. She walked closer and heard what they were saying.

"Hey um… me and the gang were wondering" The bald vamp said and mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Blade asked.

The man repeated the mumbled words louder and clearly "Can you blush?"

Behind the bald vampire one of the other males said "Here we go."

Liny thought it was the vampire with the shaved sides and the dirty blonde hair on the top, the one who was bumping fists with the male vampire beside him, the one with long wavy blonde hair.

Blade just smiled at the bald vampire. "Oh I get it. I see now. You've been training for two years to take me out. And now here I am. Ooh so exciting isn't it? Okay here's your chance." Blade had moved so that his back was almost facing most of the vampires. Two were standing off to the side. Blade pulled out on of the silver stakes he carried and held it up. All of the vampires that Blade had his back facing pulled out a weapon and pointed it at Blade.

Blade put the stake to his heart and smiled "Come on. What are you waiting for?"

The female vampire that was standing off to the side made a gesture with her hand and the vampires lowered their weapons.

"Here I am. Right here in front of you." Blade continued, completely ignoring what was going on behind him. "Adolf here gets the first shot."

The bald vampire looked at the female one that had made the hand gesture.

Blade continued to speak "Come on. What are you looking at her for. You need permission? Maybe you need a little bit of incentive. Okay I can help with that." As Linyvive watched Blade twirled the stake around moving it up and down, side to side. Baldy, as Linyvive had dibbed him, followed the stake around with his eyes. Suddenly Blade slapped the man in the cheek with his other hand.

"What's the matter ?" Blade asked "Missed that? It's okay I can do it again." Blade again twirled the stake around and baldy stupidly followed it again with his eyes. Again Blade slapped him on the cheek with his other hand. He replaced the stake so that the tip was pressed against his chest and over his heart.

The other female vampire spoke in Czech and it took Linyvive a moment to process that she had said "Do it! Reinhardt! Do it!"

"Come on. What do you need a manual?" Blade said taunting the vampire.

The vampire with the long blonde hair and square sunglasses said at the same time as Blade " Fucking do it. Kill the bastard." His accent sounded slightly Scottish, but Linyvive wasn't sure.

The vampire who had spoken before said in Czech, "Take him now!"

The bald vampire seemed to either listen to him companions or finally got tired of Blade's taunts because he lunged at Blade. Blade caught his arms and forced one behind his back with a crack. The bald vampire yelled in pain as Blade forced him to bend at the waist. Blade used his other hand to shove a beeping metal thing in the back of baldy's skull.

Blade leaned over and spoke directly to the vampire. "Now you've got a explosive device stuck to the back of your head. Silver nitrate." The next part he seemed to say to all the vampires in the room, " Set to go off if anyone tampers with it. I'll have the detonator with me." Blade once again spoke directly to the vampire who was bent at the waist. "And You—if you so much as look at me wrong—" Blade let the man up and spoke again to everyone. "From now on we work as a unit. You'll be taking your orders from me. Any questions?" It seemed that no one had anything to say to that. "Good."

Linyvive figured this was the best time to bring attention to herself. "I have a question." She said as she walked forward into the light. " You don't really expect me to listen to orders right?"

Everyone turned to look at Linyvive and Blade smiled at her question. "I've given up on expecting you to do anything."

"Oh well that's good. Because we both know that I don't take well to orders. I'm more of a free spirit." Linyvive said as she walked up to Blade. All of the vampires were still staring at her so, she did the only thing she could do, she stared back. She didn't look away as she continued to speak to Blade. "Who are all these vampires? Has it really gotten so that they come to get killed? I thought they were smarter then that."

Whistler let out a bark of laughter from behind her and Linyvive could feel herself smiling in response. "No kiddo, these vampire want Blade's help. He even said yes."

That caused Linyvive to turn to look at Blade. "You've turned Darth! The world is coming to an end. Darth Blade has joined the dark side."

From behind her Linyvive could hear the female vampire ask the very tall kinda scary vampire that she was hanging on if Linyvive was insane. Linyvive ignored the conversation and cocked her head at Blade. "Are you gonna make introductions or am I going to have to invent my own names for them?"

Blade shook his head. "Nyssa make the introductions"

The woman who made the hand gesture nodded, "I am Nyssa, this is Asad" She nodded to the black man standing nest to her. She then pointed to the tall scary looking vampire "That is Lighthammer." The other female was next "Verlaine." The blonde with the long hair came after the pink haired female "Priest." Then came the vampire that looked japanese "Snowman." After that came the vampire that had spoken earlier "Chupa." And lastly came baldy. "Reinhardt."

Linyvive had the urge to tip her hat at the vampires, only to realize she wasn't wearing a hat.

"And you would be?" Nyssa asked a bit coolly.

"Linyvive. But if that's to hard for some of you, Liny is fine." Linyvive answered, keeping her tone cheery.

"We are the Bloodpack." Baldy, aka Reinhardt informed Linyvive, his tone pompous.

"The Bloodpack?" Linyvive turned to Whistler and Scud and cocked an eyebrow. When they nodded she turned back to the vampires "You do know that the Bloodpack is a lame name right, y'all are just in denial?"

Chupa took a step forward and put a hand on his gun. "What did you say?" He asked

Linyvive fought the urge to mimic his step. Instead she turned her attention to just him. "You had better hope that if you pull that gun on me the one shot you get off kills me, 'cuz otherwise I'm going to take that gun and shove it so far up your ass you're going to be tasting the metal."

Blade stepped in front of Linyvive and gave her his 'behave and don't cause trouble' look from behind his sunglasses.

"You really think you could little girl?" Chupa's voice asked from behind Blade.

Linyvive walked out from around Blade and let her gaze fall back on Chupa. "Maybe, I mean you seem to have a large stick shoved up there already, so there might not be room, but you never know." With that she gave the vampire a bright smile.

Whistler shook his head as he limped over to Blade. "We're going to have to get a muzzle for that girl, if she keeps this up."

Blade nodded in agreement, and both men turned to where Linyvive had wandered off to. They say her sitting in front of the computers, typing up a new program.

"What are you doing?" Nyssa asked, walking over to where Linyvive was sitting.

"I'm making a program for the lights. It will have them turn on and off based on the body temperature of the people that pass through the cameras. I have absolutely no idea if it'll work." Linyvive explained without looking up from the computer screen.

The vampires stared at the girl as she typed on the computer. Blade just laughed and turned to Nyssa. "You want to catch the hunter, you start with the prey. Places where lots of vampires congregate."

"The House of Pain." Nyssa said after a minute of thinking.

"Is it really called 'The House of Pain'?" Linyvive asked, turning in her chair. "What is it with vampires and lame ass names? Seriously, think of some good names."

"Why are you even here?" Reinhardt asked with a sneer.

"Liny is one of the best demon hunters you could find. She shows up now and then and tags along." Whistler explained

"This girl is a demon hunter?" Chupa asked in disbelief and disgust.

"Why does that surprise everyone?" Linyvive asked cocking her head in bewilderment. "I know I'm not intimidating, but still, I can be scary if I have to be."

"It's because you're a pretty girl and manage to bat your eyes and look innocent. " Scud tried to explain.

"Okay that makes no sense. I can name ton's of girls that manage to look innocent and no one is ever surprised that they hunt demons, or vampires ,or ghosts. Hell even weres. " Linyvive snapped, looking offended.

"It's because you give off no sense of danger." Nyssa explained, realizing how dangerous the girl really was.

"See, that makes sense." Linyvive conceded, looking at Nyssa. "I don't ooze danger. But that is a good thing. If you seem dangerous, the bad things tend to put up more of a fight. But still, everyone doesn't have to be shocked."

Blade just shook his head again and turned to Nyssa. "Lets move out."

Nyssa nodded and everyone started out of the warehouse, making their way to the House of Pain.

"So this is 'Casa de Dolor'. I gotta say it looks a lot all the other crappy buildings around here." Liny said as the group stood in front of a grouping of buildings.

"Do you ever shut up?" Chupa asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, sometimes. It's not possible to constantly talk. I do have to breathe." Liny retorted.

"So where is this place I don't see any vamp glyphs" Blade asked

"We've had to get smarter. Look through here." Nyssa said handing blade a pair of night vision goggles.

As Blade looked he saw a glyph shinning brightly on a wall. Under it was a door, which lead to the House of Pain.

"Alright. Let's go." Liny said, trying to hurry along the conversation she knew was to come.

At this everyone gave her a silencing look and Liny huffed in annoyance. With a roll of her eye's she walked back over to her car which she had parked a few feet away from Scud's van. Opening the trunk, Linyvive grabbed a pair of baggy black pants and a belt to hold her weapons. Slipping off the pants she was wearing Liny changed into the black pair and slid on her belt, stopping to slip the belt through the sheaths of her two matching swords. After she had finished with the belt, she grabbed a short shirt, which she slipped on over her longer one; taking the longer one off after. Lastly she grabbed a pair black fingerless leather gloves. Throwing the rest of her stuff back into her trunk, Liny made her way back to the van, the conversation finished. Whistler was explaining how the guns worked and started to hand them out.

"Hey is there any chance you fixed Eb and Ivory?" Linyvive asked after all the vampires had gotten their guns.

"Well kid, you're in luck, I did finish them. " As he spoke Whistler grabbed a pair of guns. One white and the other black.

Linyvive smiled and slid the guns into the holsters that sat on her hip bones. Blade gave her a shake of the head, which caused Liny to smile even more. "What? You have your sword and I've got my guns. So shut it."

Blade just shook his head again and Liny move to stand next to Nyssa, giving the female vampire a blank stare when she cocked an eyebrow at Liny. Liny vaguely heard Blade telling Whistler to be a look out on the roof, but her senses had narrowed so that all she saw, heard, sensed and felt was her pray.

The group of vampires and Liny walked towards the entrance of 'The House of Pain' and Linyvive could feel herself smile in a very dangerous way, it was time to hunt. She followed Nyssa down the stairs and into the long hallway full of torture instruments. Linyvive gave a small shudder at some of them.

"You sure you can do this little girl?" Chupa asked mockingly as he noticed Liny's shudder.

"Worry about yourself boyo." Liny answered, her Irish accent slipping in before she could stop it.

Blade laughed as he heard Liny's accent. The doors opened, and music pounded into Linyvive's ears.

"All right split up. Liny you stick with Priest." Blade ordered.

Linyvive opened her mouth to protest, but shut it with a huff and followed the Blonde haired vampire. Asad was walking in front with Priest and Liny was forced to bring up the rear. She could hear the two vampires talking. What caught her attention was what Priest was saying.

"Half of these bastards aren't even purebloods," he had said to Asad, struggling to be heard over the music. "I'll tell you what; let's just fucking kill all o' them. Just to be sure."

"I have to concur. Lets just kill all the vampires." Liny agreed standing next to the two vampires.

Both turned to give her a dirty look.

"What I am simply agreeing. Your boy's the one who suggested it." Liny defended. When neither of the vampires spoke, she gave a huff and started forward. She noticed as she walked into the mob of bodies that the vampires nearest her stopped to stare. Linyvive knew it was because they sensed that she was human. 'Well mostly human' Liny amended in her head. She could hear both Asad and Priest following behind her.

"You trying to get yourself killed girly?'" Priest asked.

Liny turned to look at him with a predatory smile she spoke, her voice coated with her native accent "If I wanted to kill myself I wouldn't come here laddy buck. Where are you from anyway, your accent sounds Scottish."

Priest gave her an odd look at the change of subject and then started to walk forward again.

Just then, over her earpiece she could hear Blade's voice. "You pick anything up yet Lin." He asked

Liny closed her eyes for a second and concentrated on feeling anything different. At once she felt something odd to her left, but she knew from experience that what she felt was Blade. Feeling deeper she vaguely felt something coming from under the floor.

"I think that they are under us. But I cant get anything definite" Linyvive told Blade, after she came out of her trance like state. Both Priest and Asad were looking at her as if she had gone completely insane. "What? I'm good with vibrations." She said as if that explained the entire conversation between her and Blade.

After a few moments of silence over the radio, Blades voice once again sounded "I don't like it. Everyone back outside."

As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, the world erupted into mass chaos.


	2. why would you give him a gun?

I am super sorry for the delay in the chapter and it's shortness. I have been working like six days a week and I haven't had time to write. It's short because I'm sacrificing length so that I can get it out for you to read.

Alright, every one, it is now time for the second chapter of Thicker then Blood. But before we start I would just like to thank everyone for their comments as well as tell Therese Jane that yes it will be PriestXLiny at some point. I also might add another character for Chupa because I think he'd be much nicer if he got some. That done. On to chapter two. And remember, I own nothing I didn't make up myself.

Alright, Who's the dumb-ass that gave the crazy

person an automatic weapon?

Linyvive's head shot to the left as shards of glass flew towards her. 'At least' she thought 'this guy has a sense of opportune timing.' Turning her head back to look at the reapers that flooded into the main room, Liny let out a string of curses. There were lots of them, which normally would have made her smile. Linyvive had a thing for crazy odds. However this time she could totally see why most people hated them. The reaper seemed impervious to the bullets, which made Liny sigh. Turning to look at Asad and Priest, who had come to stand next to her Liny cocked her had to the side.

"If they're impervious to bullets, does that make them Superman?" She had to ask.

Asad laughed despite the situation. "I don't think so." He answered

"That means they can't shoot laser beams out of their eyes right?" With that parting comment Liny walked forward to meet an on coming reaper, automatically dropping into a defensive stance. That didn't stop the reaper from grabbing on to Liny arm and tossing her against a wall.

"I think the point is to kill them. Not get tossed around like a rag doll." Reinhardt said coming to stand next to the demon hunter sprawled out on the floor.

"You go ahead and get in their faces, I'll watch." Liny replied, moving to sit up.

Reinhardt glared at the girl and walked up to an oncoming reaper, shooting it point blank in the face. The reaper kept moving, trying to grab Reinhardt with it's barbed thing. Reinhardt jumped back and let off another round. Liny came to stand next to him, and pulled out a sword, and with a smirk to the vampire, Linyvive attacked the mutated vampire. It was a dance, between the reaper and the hunter. I slow tango, or a sweet ballet. Then the tempo would rise, a salsa. The reaper grabbed Liny's are again and this time the offending appendage got cut off. Even with one arm, the reaper kept coming. Almost like the Black Knight, at least that's how Liny saw it.

"It's only a flesh wound." She murmured to herself, blocking the reaper as it threw itself at the red haired hunter.

"What was that?" Whistler asked over the radio.

"You know, the Black Knight in Monty Python. He just keeps attacking even when all he is, is a torso." Liny explained as she kicked the reaper back.

With practiced ease, Linyvive lowered herself into a sword stance. As the reaper came at her this time, she let it come, side stepping and swinging her sword at lightning speed. The reapers head fell with a 'thunk' as it's body took another step forward.

"Well that's one down. Just ya know, a freakin' army left." Liny muttered, watching the reapers body and head dissolve into ash.

A crash from Linyvive's left made her turn, and she watched as a reaper threw Priest into the wall behind the bar.

"You have got to be kidding me." Liny said, looking up at the ceiling.

With a sigh, Liny sprinted over to where Priest and the reaper were fighting, the reaper doing the actual fighting and Priest trying to stay alive. As Liny got there, the reaper was trying to shove his mouth on Priest's head. Liny took the nearest object that she could find, a chair, and chucked it at the reaper. One of the legs from the chair hit the reaper in the skull, and it looked up in annoyance. Liny grabbed another object and threw it as well. The reaper came at Liny, who decided that running was the best course of action. Turning on her heel, Liny started off towards the other end of the dance floor, where a knife had been left on a table. But before the demon hunter could reach the table, a weight lunched itself onto Liny taking her to the floor. Liny hit the floor hard, but her training took over and Liny tries to used her elbows to pry the reaper off of her before it could get it's teeth in her. Not bothering to stand, Liny crab walked backwards. Pulling out Ebony from the holster on her hip, Linyvive aimed and fired into the reapers face, the bullets turning a vibrant purple before hitting the reaper. Purple electricity snapped around the reapers head, and the vampire made a sound that reminded Liny off a mix between a dying cat and a wounded seagull. As the reaper screamed louder, it turned a light green color, and without moving, exploded into a mass of vampire guts and blood. Linyvive glared at the blood dripping off of her nose and started to stand, only to be picked up and thrown into a wall. At that point Linyvive's sight went black and the world fell down.

Blade saw Liny hit the wall and rushed over to where the reaper stood over the hunter. Blade unsheathed his sword, and the sound the reaper turned. Suddenly a noise, ripped through the air, and the reaper fled. Blade looked down at the unconscious girl laying on the floor, her hair covered her face and her upper body, the red locks looking a lot like blood. Blade shook his head and picked the girl up, turning to see the Bloodpack congregated around Priest. The daywalker walked over to the group and looked down at the bloody mess that was the vampire.

"Well he live?" He asked Nyssa once the group noticed his presence.

"He will. Will she?"

Blade shrugged "Most likely, she just hit her head. Let's get everyone back to the warehouse. " Blade ordered, turning to walk out of the night club. Nyssa nodded and after getting Priest to his feet, the Bloodpack followed. None of the hunters saw Nomak watching from above.

Back at the warehouse the vampires were patching up Priest and Whistler was taking a look and Linyvive. Blade walked over to Whistler and looked at the old man.

"Well?" He asked

Whistler turned to his friend and shook his head. "She hit her head twice from what I can tell, hard enough to crack her skull both times, and there's nothing. If she were awake, I'd say she was perfectly fine. There is a bite on the back of her shoulder though, and that worries me. I need to wait until she wakes up to figure out how to handle it though."

Blade nodded and walked over to the Bloodpack. Turning to look at Priest Blade nodded. "Anything permanently damaged?" He asked

Priest shook his head. "I'll be fine in a few hours."

Blade nodded and walked up to his room to change clothes. Fifteen minutes later, he was brought back downstairs by a loud commotion. Liny was awake and sitting up and yelling at Reinhardt in what sounded like Scandinavian.

"Enough" He yelled, causing Reinhardt to turn and Linyvive to stop speaking. However, she continued to glare and the bald vampire and her hand slowly inched towards her guns.

"What is going on?" He snapped.

"She's been bitten, we have to kill her." Reinhardt said.

"Try baldy and see how far you get." Liny all but snarled her hand on her gun.

" Is there another way?" Blade asked.

Neither Reinhardt or the Bloodpack spoke. Blade turned to Whistler who shrugged and lastly he turned to Liny. She bit her lip and nodded.

"There is, but you know, I'm just going to vote with the killing me." Liny answered, continuing to bite her lip.

"What is it? There isn't a way to get rid of a bite." Asad asked walking a little closer.

Liny sighed and stood, walking over to her bag. She pulled out a few vials and a two liter bottle. "It's a mix of a few things, holy water, silver flecks and diluted hydrochloric acid. You put that on a bite and it sterilizes it."

Nyssa looked confused. "It you can sterilize it, why would you rather just die."

"Because that nice little mix hurts like no other." Liny answered, "It feels like you are being flayed alive and having someone dig out your organs with a rusty spoon, at the same time."

Whistler winced at the mental image and took the items from Liny. "Well lucky for you girly, I like you better alive. No how much of each do I put in?"

"Didn't you hear me. I'm not doing it. I really would rather go with, and I cant believe I'm saying this, Reinhardt option."

Whistler just shook his head and started mixing the ingredients together. When Linyvive realized that she wasn't getting out of it, she sighed.

"One part acid for every eight parts water, and a vial of silver for every two parts water. You need to make at least three batches." Linyvive advised grudgingly.

Whistler nodded and continued to work.

Linyvive sighed and turned to look at Bade. " Please tell me that some one had the forethought to get my car?"

Blade smiled and nodded towards the garage. It's in there. Scud wanted to take a look under the hood, but I figured you would kill him, so I made it off limits."

Linyvive smiled her thanks and stood, only to be stopped by Reinhardt.

"If that mix don't work, you're dead." He said.

"If it doesn't work Blade knows what to do." Liny snapped glaring. With a flip of her hair, she walked around the bald vampire and walked towards her car. Grabbing a large duffle bag out of her trunk, she dragged it back to where everyone was sitting or standing. Whistler held up a water jug in his hands.

"Ready when you are kid."

Linyvive looked at the old man and frowned, not quite ready to walk over there.

"I cant get out of this can I?" She asked

Whistler shook his head and nodded towards the table she had been laying on. Linyvive shook her head back at him and nodded toward the bathroom.

"I really don't want to vomit all over the floor. Besides I can lean over the bath so that we don't get the floor wet." Liny explained starting towards the bathroom, not bothering to wait for the vampire hunter to follow.

Whistler followed behind the demon hunter into the bathroom, leaving the door open behind himself. All of the vampires looked at each other and then towards the bathroom. Blade shook his head no and walked back upstairs to his room.

In the bathroom, the red-haired hunter striped off her shirt, and sat down in front of the bathtub in her bra and jeans. Whistler sat down on the toilet and when Liny leaned against the lip of the tub, look at the girls face.

"You ready for this kid?" He asked.

"No but do it anyway. We might need to get Blade in here to hold me down though." Liny said looking at the water jug.

"Lets see how it goes alright?" Whistler asked

Linyvive nodded and leaned more heavily against the tub. Whistler took that as a sign that she was ready and with a grimace, tipped the water jug so that the water mixture fell onto the angry red, and inflamed bite mark that lay on Liny's shoulder blade.

The scream that came from that bathroom made all of those in the warehouse look to the bathroom in surprise.


End file.
